Generally, a personal computer (hereinafter simply referred to as a PC) is connected to a printing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a printer), and the printer prints image data stored in the PC onto a recoding paper. In order to print, software called a printer driver is installed on the PC.
A shared printer driver applicable to a plurality of printers is known as the printer driver. The shared printer driver searches for a printer connected to the PC via a network, determines a printer to be used among extracted printers, and then causes a display section of the PC to display thereon a printer driver-user interface corresponding to the determined printer. In the displayed printer driver user interface, a user determines a printer to be used and inputs a print setup so that the determined printer prints. In this manner, the user obtains a desired printed image.
The PC has a function of displaying at user's request a print preview that schematically shows an image to be printed by the printer. Patent Literature 1 discloses a print preview function by which a print preview of data determined by a user is displayed on the display section of the PC.